Many endoluminal procedures are performed each year. Endoluminal procedures take place within tubes or lumens of the human body, such as vascular, gastrointestinal, or air exchange lumens, and generally involve the diagnosis and/or treatment of diseases and/or debilitating conditions. Endoluminal procedures generally involve use of a rigid or flexible tube such as an endoscope, which may be introduced into the human body through a body orifice, such as the mouth or rectum or through an incision. Endoscopes allow users to view intended internal treatment sites and may provide one or more working channels, or pathways, to the treatment site.
Endoscopes may be manually steered or positioned through the body until the endoscope is properly positioned. For some devices used to remove tumors and polyps, e.g., full thickness resection devices (FTRDs), accurate positioning is important to successful use.